Merry Klingon-mas
by MadamAirlock
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna find their own end of the year holiday traditions.


This is my Secret Santa gift for the wonderful Kiki. Merry Christmas and enjoy!

* * *

Tom was annoyed the moment he made it off the bridge and back to his quarters and realized B'Elanna had already left for her beta shift. Sighing, he stripped his jacket off and tossed it toward the couch. He abandoned his shoes by the door and left his lieutenant pips on the dresser. They hadn't had any time together the past few weeks and it was exhausting on its own; the previous few trials Voyager had stumbled into hadn't helped either. He yawned loudly and ran his hands over his face, wanting to do nothing more than crawl into bed and sleep until his girlfriend returned.

Instead, he replicated lunch and settled at his desk. He wanted to give B'Elanna a traditional Klingon winter ritual instead of Christmas—or in addition to it—but he knew absolutely nothing or where to start. If he wanted to celebrate it on the proper day, he only had until she came back to figure things out.

As a plan started to take shape, he started replicating decorations and considering dinner options. He still didn't understand much of what he was doing and the decorations didn't appeal to his normal sense of the holidays, but he lit the torches and draped the studded leather curtains over the viewports.

He considered adding a Christmas tree to the corner of their quarters, but decided to wait until he saw B'Elanna's reaction to the Klingon decorations first. He replicated a few miniature batleths and hung them in strands from the ceiling, pausing a moment to appreciate his work.

He straightened a few decorations and looked around again, unsure of how effective his attempt would be, but his girlfriend would be back soon enough and he'd find out.

"Computer, play traditional Klingon winter ritual music." After a few seconds of the loud, angry music, he shook his head. "Never mind, computer end playback."

He turned to make sure the traditional meal was still warm, but its quality was up for debate. He didn't even recognize the meat the main dish entailed and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He'd eat, or do, just about anything if he got a smile from B'Elanna.

The doors slid open and Tom quickly turned around, smiling when he saw his girlfriend walking in. She kept her head down and made it several steps inside before she finally looked up. She stopped short and slowly took in her surroundings, her mouth falling open.

"Tom... what is this?" Her gaze moved from the very-Klingon decorations to the man standing in the middle.

He smiled and gestured around with a small shrug. "I know you've had a rough couple weeks and that the end of the year is always difficult for everyone..." He trailed off and fell silent for a moment. "I wanted to try to give you a taste of home."

"Tom..." She shook her head and laughed a little, quickly crossing the room to kiss him. "You know I don't care as much about tradition. Especially not tiny, barely heard of ones like this." She shook her head again and smiled.

"It was either this or Neelix's party." He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her. "I figured you'd enjoy Klingon traditions better than Talaxian ones."

"You make a fair point." She leaned into him and laughed. "I'm going to tell you this right now, though, you wasted your replicator rations?"

"I did?" He leaned back to look at her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not eating a single thing you replicated. You don't want to know what that food is." She made a face and pulled away, quickly recycling the food while Tom watched.

"I figured as much." He shook his head and helped her, his arms wrapping around her again when they were done. "What do you want for dinner?"

She leaned into him and leaned up to kiss him softly. "We'll start our own traditions. Our favorite foods and some cheesy twentieth century movies."

He grinned and held her closer as he returned her kiss. "Those are the traditions I can get behind. I'll find some movies if you take care of food?"

"Deal. I love you." She stole another kiss and pulled back.

"I love you too, 'Lanna."

He watched as she started replicating their dinner, a smile lingering even as he finally turned to pick out a movie.

Within a few minutes, they were curled up on the couch with an assortment of food on the table in front of them. Macaroni and cheese, banana pancakes, popcorn, beer, hamburgers, and bacon made up their dinner, and B'Elanna smiled proudly.

"It's definitely not a traditional meal," she murmured, grabbing a plate of food before she tucked her feet up under herself and settled into his side.

"No, but we're not a traditional couple either." He smiled and settled back with his own plate and can of beer. "How does 'Miracle on 34th Street' sound for our first movie?"

"Never heard of it." She opened her beer and looked up at him.

"Oh, it's a great one. Classic holiday movie. You'll love it." He kissed her quickly and stole a bit of her pancake.

"Hey!" She retaliated by sneaking a full piece of bacon off his plate, but he managed to grab half of it back. "There's a whole plateful right there!"

He shrugged and grinned. "It's not as good as what's on your plate, though."

"Oh my god, you're ridiculous." She laughed and shook her head, shifting so her plate was protected from her thieving boyfriend.

Tom's grin remained as he started the movie, protecting his own plate and drink as he ate. "What do we call our holiday?"

"Shhh, the movie's starting!" She swatted his leg and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's just the opening credits, we have a few minutes. I want to know what to wish you." He shifted to look at her.

"I don't know. Why not just 'Happy Holidays?'" She shrugged and looked at him.

"We could try... 'Merry Klingon-mas.'"

"How about no." She rolled her eyes and ate a bite of pancake.

"Okay, what about..." He paused and glanced around. "I love you."

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. "I love you too. But I don't think that's what you meant."

"You shot down my best idea." He pouted and she immediately rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with Klingon-mas?"

"Everything, Tom, everything."

"It's not that bad." He shook his head and started singing off-key. "I'm dreaming of a white Klingon-mas..."

"Stop. Oh my god, stop!" She hit his leg again and started laughing, causing Tom to break into laughter as well.

"I'll stop if we can celebrate Klingon-mas."

"Okay, okay. You win." She continued laughing and set her plate aside. "We'll celebrate Klingon-mas and you'll shut up so we can watch this movie."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her softly. "And save room for popcorn."

She rolled her eyes and cuddled into his side, her hand seeking out his. He laced their fingers together and wrapped his other arm around her to hold her close. His head came to rest against hers and he finally focused on the movie, unable to wipe his lingering smile off his face.


End file.
